


One More Sweet Moment (For 2016)

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: Dan and Phil want to share one last moment together in private before going their separate ways for the Holidays. So, they build a gingerbread house together.





	One More Sweet Moment (For 2016)

Somehow it was already that time of year again; the time of year where the days were shorter and colder, everyone was engaging in Christmas and holiday related festivities, and just winding down for the year. Dan and Phil were starting to feel the slowing pace of the life they’d been living this year, wondering where time had gone. It wasn’t necessarily running out but it was counting down for sure. Even with everything they’d done this year, there was this persistent feeling that they still didn’t get to really soak up this year. **  
**

“We’ve spent our entire year together and now we’re going to be spending the holidays apart,” Dan commented, touching one of the baubles on their tree.

“That’s what we do every year,” Phil giggled as he finished wrapping a gift. “But I know what you mean,” he said softly. “Even though we spent all of 2016 together, it doesn’t really feel like it huh?”

“No, not really,” Dan replied sadly. His gaze fell as he looked around their festive flat. He knew that wherever they were able to be together would always be their home base, and that this feeling in his head now was just playing tricks on him. Their national-turned worldwide tour was nothing he could ever regret. It was exciting and exhilarating; they got to see all of the places they’d only seen in movies. More importantly they got to connect with their fans on such a tangible level. The only problem was with their hectic schedule they didn’t get to have their alone moments like they did when they were really at home. Now that they were finally in a position to have those moments, they were now going to really be apart.

“You have to admit, it was an unforgettable year,” Phil said in an attempt to reassure Dan. He got up from the table and placed the gift under the tree. “It’s not over just yet.”

“Kind of feels like it is,” Dan mumbled, trying to contain the small smile that had found its way on his face when Phil placed his hand on his waist.

“You know I’m right,” Phil teased, making Dan blush.

“I know we’ll be back together for the New Year but we didn’t have all the time to do all the fun holiday stuff we wanted. Between filming and editing gamingmas, and just all of our other obligations, I still feel like I didn’t get my time with my Philly,” Dan pouted.

Phil didn’t want to admit it but Dan did have a point. He didn’t realize just how disconnected you could feel from someone you’d seen so much of. They’d been drained for so long that they hadn’t been taking the time to recharge in all the ways they needed to. Yes, they had been sleeping, trying to enjoy themselves, and most importantly reviving their admittedly neglected Youtube channels. However, Dan and Phil had failed to give time for their relationship. Not their duo on screen or their friendship dynamic, but their private relationship.

“Okay, we have a free day today. What do you want to do? Christmas cookies? Look up a Christmas DIY or something? Oh we can–” Phil started to suggest.

“Can we build a gingerbread house? I haven’t built one since I was maybe fourteen?” Dan asked.

“Sure I’d be down for that,” Phil agreed, pulling Dan into a tight hug. “Anything for you, Dan.”

“Stop,” Dan gushed, melting into Phil’s comforting embrace. Even after all of these years it never failed to astonish him just how quick Phil was to spoil him. It was like he just lived to see him content in life. Probably because he always seemed to be chasing some sort of a dream or goal that wasn’t happening fast enough. He was always on himself and constantly feeling like he wasn’t doing enough to get the most out of his life and abilities.

“I think we already have a gingerbread house making set in the flat. I was thinking of making a video with it but this is a much better idea,” Phil said, walking out of the lounge.

Dan continued to slowly stroll around the lounge before stopping at their table. He picked up each of the little items they’d collected over the years. They were such nerds but he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Usually he wasn’t this much of a hopeless nostalgic but their lives had just been moving so fast that it felt good to reminisce–to be the one seeing how much they’ve grown and not have someone else say it for him.

“Can you clear off the table please?” Phil asked as he set the box down.

“Already ahead of you,” Dan said, moving the rest of the items off of the table. “I think we need some festive music in here.”

“And let’s turn on the fireplace!” Phil chimed. “Let’s go all out.”

“Festive jumpers and everything? Just to decorate a gingerbread house?” Dan questioned skeptically.

“Yes! You know you want to,” Phil said, already going over to turn on the fireplace.

This was probably one of the things Dan loved most about Phil.  He just had this infectious motivation. When he got his mind set on something there was no stopping him, and as much as Dan tried to pretend he didn’t love the ride, he was always the first person in line to get on.

Once the two of them had gotten appropriately festive and set up the music, the two of them got to opening the box and laying out all of the extra decorating items they had from previous baking videos.

Dan smiled as he scanned over the bags of differently colored icings, various sweets, and the assorted shapes and sizes of pieces of gingerbread. “Some things never change at all,” Dan mused as he continued to unwrap the plastic.

“All of this sugar is so tempting. I just want to eat everything now,“ Phil chuckled.

“Everything would just end up half opened and eaten,” Dan quipped as he started to plan out all of the different pieces.

"Obviously so that you can eat the other half, ” Phil said as he pecked Dan’s cheek.

“Aww how sweet,” Dan deadpanned as he picked up the bag of white icing.

“You love me,” Phil retorted as he picked up one of the wall pieces, earning him an eye roll from Dan.

“Unfortunately.” Dan joked as he iced the wall of the house.

In this simple task their personalities and the way they meshed were making themselves apparent. While Dan preferred to make clean precise icing lines, Phil was about just going with the flow and adding as much or as little icing as he felt was needed. They bumped hands, hummed along to the music, and made each other laugh without even needing to put much thought into what they were saying. After all of these years they just understood each other and could never get tired of the dumb thoughts swirling in their minds.

“How come you aren’t getting icing everywhere?” Phil asked, watching Dan delicately pipe the the outline of the roof.

“That’s because I’m an expert.” Dan answered sarcastically.

“Oh really? How about now?” Phil said, taking Dan’s hand and squeezing it, causing an excessive amount of icing to spill out.

“Hey!” Dan exclaimed. “Not fair,” he said, swiping a bit of icing onto Phil’s face. “I hate you.” Dan joked.

“No you don’t,” Phil said as he pecked him as a way to say sorry. “See, now the house has character. It’s just been in a bad snowstorm.”

Dan giggled, “Please, we can give the house and the gingerbread family a dramatic backstory later.”

“I can already see Susan and Timothy living here,” Phil said, swiping a bit of Dan’s icing and popping it into his mouth.

The two went back to constructing their house and a several minutes later, they’d successfully pieced the house together. Now, it was time for the fun part: decorating. Now, neither Dan nor Phil had bothered to discuss what they were going for on their house but Dan sort of stepped back and let Phil take the lead with the idea he had. As far as he could tell, it was a lot of shapes and candy. In the meantime he opted to do the finer details such as the door and windows of the house.

They were so focused on decorating that they’d slipped into a comfortable silence. The slight crackle and pop of the fireplace accompanied the soft melody of “White Christmas” that was playing off of their Christmas playlist. If there was any way to explain the way Dan was feeling inside it would have to be like a candle. Absolutely warm, glowing and radiating the purest of energy forms.

“The roof kind of looks like a quilt, a candy quilt,” Dan commented dreamily, leaning on one hand.

“That’s exactly what I was going for. Each different shape is supposed to be a different part of our year,” Phil said, blushing slightly. “Like the circle in the middle–That’s supposed to be us.”

“Oh okay I can see that,” Dan responded, titling his head to the side. Their heads were mints, and their bodies were made out of the pieces of the broken chimney that was supposed to be on the house.

“I wish I was a gingerbread man, so that I could live in this estate,” Phil said with a giggle as he poured sprinkles everywhere.

“Give me some of those sprinkles so I can add them to the front of the house,” Dan said, following Phil’s admittedly messy tactic. It felt so good to be out of his own mind for a bit, decorating as he pleased not caring if it was exactly symmetrical. All he could think about was Phil’s excitement and how much he really loved spending time like this with him.

By the time they were finished, they’d made a complete mess. There was icing everywhere. It was on their faces, clothes, the table, the floor, just name it and it was probably there. Not to mention all of the broken pieces of candy and sprinkles that littered the floor. Cleaning this up was going to suck, but neither of them really cared.

“Holy crap. We made a mess,” Dan said with a mischievous giggle.

“It happens,” Phil shrugged.

“I should go grab something to clean this up,” Dan proposed as he wiped some icing off of his face.

“I say we leave it for now,” Phil said softly as he admired their work.

“This was a good idea,” Dan said, looking at Phil.

“You think so?” Phil replied, going to sit on Dan’s lap. Phil cradled Dan’s jaw and kissed him, much slower and sweeter than anytime else today.

“Of cou—”  Dan started to say, before Phil cut him off with another kiss.

“Yeah, I know it was,” Phil said, wrapping his arm around Dan’s shoulder, pulling him close. Their faces were inches apart and Dan just blushed and smiled shyly.

“Don’t be so cocky,” Dan sighed, burrowing his face into Phil’s shoulder. “I’m so glad though.” Dan thought out loud. “I can’t wait to spend next year with you.”

“If it’s anything like this entire year, I wouldn’t want to spend it with anyone else.” Phil said, kissing Dan’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written December 24th, 2016 to celebrate me writing for four years. 
> 
> Thank you to maetaurus for betaing.


End file.
